As The Leaves Fall
by Falzar the Wright
Summary: A Guy x Maki oneshot. As Maki looks at Guy and helps him through his frustrations, her harbored feelings for him eventually come to light and she finally decides to act upon them.


I've finally uploaded a story after who knows how long. I decided to a Guy x Maki story seeing as nobody ever decided to try it. I think it's okay seeing as I've had to proofread it three goddamn times to make sure I correct whatever errors are present! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave reviews when you can. I'm gonna head back and type up the next chapter of "Behind The Thorns" like right now. I'm just uploading this seeing as I started it in May and just recently finished it. Also, no Feather Drop this time.

Anyways, hope you enjoy and that you guys had an awesome Halloween!

Until next time, peace out!

* * *

Leaves of the autumn scheme fell down in front of the shrine erected for the guardian of the Genryusai clan.

"Hyah!" Could be heard by anyone within the vicinity.

A ninja clad in orange garb could be seen swiftly jumping from tree to tree in immaculate fashion. His agility could not be matched by anyone in the village.

It was something he prided himself on but he was not one to gloat about his speed nor his abilities. It was one of the reasons why he was associated with humility from his peers.

Stopping as soon as his feet touched the stone pavement scattered with a mixture of red, orange and yellow leaves. He looked up to the clear sky thinking about all that he encountered within the past year.

"Even though I escaped with my life, I still wasn't powerful enough to stop Bison." With his head down, he sighed before speaking once more. "Well, at least the shadow of Shadaloo doesn't loom over the innocent now so my failure is something of a price I can accept."

Guy Hinato returned to his daily schedule of training within the confines of the forest. Guy like many others knew there was no end to training. Knowing that he was going to be the head of the Genryuusai clan influenced him to train harder. He needed to be the leader that the clan needed just in case trouble ever arose once more.

His ex-fiancée Rena felt like he wasn't the same anymore, especially seeing his best friend imprisoned for something that could've been prevented. To her, this wasn't the same Guy that she fell in love with, she decided that they take some time apart to make sure that this was something they wanted to do; marriage was a big step especially in terms of clan tradition.

Guy understood Rena's words but it was still hard to separate after being together for so long. Even though he was heartbroken, he still had a duty to protect the Genryusai clan and especially Rena from any outside evils.

As he traversed the trees, a voice called out to him.

"Hey Mr. Forever-sad-face! You should give yourself a break every now and then." A female voice yelled out.

Stopping his movements, he landed gracefully on the ground and standing in front of the shrine was a girl with blonde hair and wearing similar combat garb.

"Morning, Maki. Does Genryusai-san request something?" Guy inquired.

"Nah, dad's cool. I'm actually here to check up on you." She told him.

"There's no reason to check up on me. I'm perfectly fine, Maki." He told not to just Maki but himself also.

She called him out on his lie. "Guy, I don't know who you're fooling but judging by your mood as of late, I know you're lying. I know you're mad that Rena-nee cut off the engagement."

"As I'm said, I'm fine." He said coolly.

"There's no reason to hold your frustration in, I can clearly see it in your eyes. Talk to me Guy." She knew that he needed someone to talk to seeing as he was one to keep things hidden.

Bowing his head in defeat, Guy held his hands to his temple conceding to Maki's perception.

"Why would she just cut off our engagement like that? I thought I was doing the right thing by saving everyone in Metro City." His melancholy tone made Maki feel bad for Guy. To her, he was a very close friend of hers and she did have some sort of closeness with him.

"From what I heard, Rena-nee feels that you've been a bit distant from her ever since Cody went to prison and that's why she's worried." She knew that seeing his best friend succumb to the very same streets they tried to protect was wearing down on him and his relationship.

With an exhale, he looked to the younger Genryusai sister and asked, "Am I bad for worrying about Cody? Do you think Rena will want to be together again?"

Maki had a grin on her face as she answered him. "No, you're not a bad person but we all know Cody can take care of himself. And to your other question, give Rena-nee some time and she'll most likely come back."

Even though Maki said that, she internally hoped that they stayed separate seeing as she did harbor some feelings for Guy herself. The reason she didn't act upon them was out of respect for her older sister.

"I can only hope you're right, Maki. She probably wants me to stop doting on Cody."

"Exactly. So how about you get up and train with me? I may finally beat you and actually become the next grandmaster of the clan. So get off your ass and get back to the Guy we all know, love and respect!" She yelled while patting him on the back.

In all honesty, she was proud to get him out of his sad depressed mood, she hated when he became like that. She thought of him as really boring and that's saying something when she would get on why he was so serious all the time.

"You may be skilled but you can't defeat me, Maki." He reminded her as he did many times before.

"You don't know that or maybe you're scared that I'll actually beat you for once." She goaded him and apparently it worked.

With a serious face, Guy accepted her challenge. "Fine. See if you can keep up!" As soon as he finished that sentence, he appeared in front of the kunoichi surprising her ready to strike.

Maki was amazed at how fast he was but she expected no less from the future Bushin-ryu grandmaster. She bent her body backwards to avoid his strike.

Unsheathing one of the tonfas she normally held on her person, she readied herself to hit him which he countered with his wrist guard. Taking out the other tonfa, Maki was preparing to strike him until he kicked her away making space for both of them. Recovering from the impact, Maki began running towards Guy ready to make a strike. She knew she wasn't as fast as Guy but maybe she could do one thing.

Outsmart him.

She knew Guy was a technical fighter so he wouldn't be the kind of unorthodox fighter that she was known as.

As Guy was prepared to counter whatever she was going to throw at him, what Maki did surprised him as she crouched and did a slide under his legs. When she stood up after getting behind him, she swung a tonfa at him and just when she thought she got him, he blocked her attack with his wrist guard while pushing her back at the same time.

"Damn it, I almost had you!" She yelled as she went back to her fighting stance.

"You were close but you seem to forget that I'm faster than you so I can react quickly." Standing in front of the shrine, Guy beckoned with his fingers for Maki to come forward to him.

"This is why I said I'm going to beat you! You're just too damn calm and smug which irritates the shit out of me!" Running at him once more, Maki prepared her tonfa to hit him hoping that he didn't evade it this time.

Guy stood still anticipating what Maki was going to do this time. He had already seen her previous attempts to land a hit on him.

He looked at her movements trying to figure out where she was going to come from. As he looked at her swift movements, he saw an object coming at him with high velocity. He looked closely and recognized the object and it was red with sections of yellow. He immediately recognized that it was one of Maki's tonfas.

The weapon was being hurled at him from somewhere. Where did it come from? That he didn't know how to answer. Answers could be figured out later, right now he had to focus on dodging this weapon coming right at him.

With a duck, he completely evaded the tonfa letting out a sigh.

"Gotcha!" He heard from behind him. He of course knew whose voice it was and was trying to figure out where she had come from. He didn't know how Maki got behind him and the unfortunate part was that he wasn't going to be able to dodge in time.

With a smug grin, Maki struck Guy with a blow to his backside making him falter. Seeing that he was now vulnerable, Maki readied herself to strike once more as he was trying to regain his composure.

"See! I told you that I improved and you just took me for granted, now you're gonna see that Grandmaster Zeku should've chosen me!" Maki was now running after him with a tonfa in her hand as she leapt in the air ready to strike him from above. Maybe, just maybe this would be her first victory against the man she respected and envied a lot.

Guy was still disoriented from the impact of the blow but he gathered enough energy to try to strike back. Once he got up, he saw the airborne kunoichi ready to land the possibly finishing blow. Observing that her midsection was exposed, Guy readied himself and as soon as Maki was within striking distance, he elbowed her right into her gut causing her to fall back to the ground along with the tonfas.

As Maki fell to the ground, she could feel the wind coming out of her body. She saw that her weapons had been disarmed from her and she was now trying to reach them. That ambition in her eyes wouldn't let her give up. She refused to do so.

'Goddamn it, I can't lose! I'm so close to beating him!' Maki could see one tonfa in visible distance and she wouldn't allow herself to lose today. Not when she was so close.

She saw Guy walking towards her and she could feel herself about to sigh in defeat as he approached her. What he did next surprised her as he picked her up and carried her. Her eyes widened while she also had a blush appear on her face as red as her outfit.

"Hey, put me down! The match isn't over yet!" Maki protested while now being carried by the next Bushin-ryu master.

"The match has been decided Maki and even though you have improved, you still have much to do. Right now, you're hurt so I'm carrying you back to your room." Even though she had the drive to spar, she knew Guy wouldn't feel okay if she had been seriously hurt so she decided not to go against his word. "Besides, Rena wouldn't be happy with me if you were really injured so accept your loss."

Maki scoffed at that and she couldn't help but feel some feeling of resentment against her sister knowing that she would always be the one that Guy thought about. She despised it but the only appropriate thing she could do was accept that fact even if both he and her sister were separated for the time being.

"Don't forget my tonfas, they really mean a lot to me." She told him just in case he forgot.

Why did she think he was going to forget? Maki knew Guy wouldn't forget to pick up her weapons as he had been the one to help repair them after the Metro City incident while he was away in Japan. He practically helped train her with those weapons seeing that he was the gifted one in the whole village that could practically use any weapon he ever picked up.

Picking up the two weapons, Guy then told Maki to hold on tight as he soared through the foliage of whatever leaves that remained in the forest. Maki looked up at him; that face of strength, determination, calmness, and rigidity. These attributes is what made Guy who he was, not as a ninja but a person.

Shortly after, Guy had returned to the village and went to put Maki in her bed so that she could recover. What Guy knew about Maki was that she was tougher than she looked. This was a woman that thought more with her brawn than her brain but she was in no fact foolish or stupid to jump into fights she had no chance of winning.

Lying down on the bed, Maki couldn't help but groan from the pain in her midsection. As she looked to the window, she saw Guy ready to leave.

"Hey, wait!" She yelled out to Guy making him turn around. "Where are you going?"

"You seem to forget that I'm an instructor to many groups in the village. I won't be done until tonight. Is there something that you need before I leave?"

She wanted him to stay longer but she understood that he duties to tend to, seeing that he was the one to be the leader of the Bushin-ryu clan at some point.

"Well, once you're done with whatever it is you're doing, I want you to return here. You have to take care of me or do you want me to tell Rena-nee that her fiancé hurt his sister-in-law?" It was weird saying "sister-in-law" but she had to use it in that context to not arouse any suspicion from Guy.

"Maki, I'm sure that you're capable of taking care of yourself but I guess I should just to make sure that you have no lingering injuries. Anyway, you should rest for the day before I come back. Oh and Maki?" The blonde woman looked towards him as he called out her name. "You've improved for the most part but you still have a ways ahead of you before you're even close to becoming Grandmaster. Anyways, I'm off."

With a jump, he was gone just like that. Maki couldn't believe that Guy had finally acknowledged her improvement. A red tint sneaked on her face as she couldn't help but feel elated at Guy's words. This made her much more confident even simply because it came from the man she had a very strong admiration for. With an appreciative grin on her face, Maki fell onto her bed.

"You're so damn modest but that's why I love you, you idiot." She muttered to herself before closing her eyes with that same grin on her face.

The day went by quickly, Maki peered outside to find out that night had made its appearance. She was a bit down seeing that she spent most of her time in her room for the duration of the day. When someone asked why she didn't really step outside much, she told them it was because of stomach pains from food, to her, it was a way for her to avoid responsibility for the day. She lied in the bed looking out the window wondering about what Guy was doing. She didn't want to get him in trouble with her family but she knew that she would feel better thanks to getting some rest.

Right now, she laid down in her bed waiting for the sneaker-wearing shinobi to make his presence because he did promise to check up on her and Guy wasn't one to go back on promises. Luckily, her sister didn't want to discuss Guy either and that was something that she felt regretfully thankful for.

This was her older sister's fiancé after all.

She stood up from her bed and looked into the mirror to take a look at herself, her hair no longer in her usual ponytail. Wearing a red sleeping tank top and some black tights, she actually smirked while appreciating her aesthetics in the mirror. With some normal and also some suggestive poses, she knew that she was attractive in many people's eyes. Almost every time she walked through the village or even in Metro City, she would catch an abundant amount of men taking a gander at her. Especially when she wore her kunoichi outfit.

"Vanity can make even the most precious gem look tainted." A voice said from the window which surprised Maki as she turned around to the source.

"Goddamn it, Guy! Give someone a warning if you're gonna appear in their room out of nowhere, you're gonna give someone a heart attack like that!" She always despised when Guy did that to her, especially when they weren't training.

He stepped in her room as he looked in to see if she was at least doing some form of training whenever he or the other instructors weren't around.

"There should be no reason for me to do such a thing. You're a ninja just like I and the rest of the other clan members in this village. I wonder if your skills have lessened." He knew that Maki wasn't one for following rules so he left it up to himself to make sure that she was training properly. He saw this as not just being solely a friend to Maki but as being the next leader of the clan.

Maki scoffed as she sat down on her bed looking away from him, "Hey, just because I don't come to as many training sessions as before doesn't mean that I've been lazy all this time. Today was proof of that, wasn't it? You shouldn't be so surprised seeing that I almost beat you today."

"Well, your skills have certainly improved but you still need improvement." Guy figured she was right and she certainly did get better. He remembered back when they were younger when she couldn't even lay a hand on him at all whatsoever so he definitely had to give her credit when it was due.

"I'm actually surprised you came back," she honestly thought that he wasn't going to come back but it wouldn't be Guy if he didn't keep his word.

"I always try to stick to a promise. Besides, it's my fault that you're hurt and I'm here to make sure that you're okay," he walked towards Maki and observed that there weren't any visible bruises on her body which indicated that he didn't do any severe damage to her body. "At least you seem to be fine, maybe a day's rest is really all you needed."

The young woman couldn't help but blush by how close Guy was to her body. Within the proximity of his skin, she couldn't help but feel some sort of elation that her crush was so close to her like this. In all honesty, she never would have thought something like this would ever happen seeing that she knew that Rena would always have his heart even if they were separated for a brief moment.

"You seem to be doing fine, Maki," he called out to her.

"Wait, what?" She couldn't help but stammer as she got out of her delusions when Guy was now calling out to her.

"I said that you seem to be fine and your body seems to be okay," he informed her once again.

"Oh, right. Thanks." She couldn't help but scratch the back of her head as she was caught by Guy.

"Well, if that's all that's needed of me, I bid you good night Maki." He was now walking to the window ready to go home as he hopped on the window sill ready to leap.

No, no, no, this wasn't what was supposed to happen! She had been waiting for Guy this whole day thinking how she was going to do this and even though she probably would have another chance, she refused to let this window of opportunity go away just when it was finally there.

"Guy, stop!" She yelled at him.

Surprising her, he did stop and turned around to look at her wondering what it is she could've wanted. She was fine and she wasn't injured so it's not like she needed something else at the moment.

"Yes, Maki? Is there something else you need?" He inquired standing at the window.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering if you just wanted to stay for a bit and chat you know. I know that we talked for a bit earlier but I wanted to continue talking if you don't mind? Besides, it's been ages since we've had some one-on-one time if you ask me." She was looking to him with hopeful eyes and hoped that Guy would indulge in her request. She honestly did want to talk but there was an underlying reason in why she wanted to talk also.

Guy thought about it, sure they could talk another time if he left. He knew if he got home, he would have just meditated, trained and read a book before sleeping in for the night. Maybe some time from his usual routine would do him some good and if he couldn't talk to Rena for the time being, then maybe her little sister would be some good company.

"What did you want to talk about?" He sat down next to her on her bed wondering what exactly she wanted to talk about.

She was blushing madly now, Maki hated how Guy could make her feel like some love-struck schoolgirl. Shaking out of her distraction, she looked opposite of Guy wondering what to say to the man she had been in love with for a long time.

"Well, how are you holding up so far? You know, with the whole Cody in the pen, Rena-nee, Shadaloo and all this other shit that's been happening?"

"Well, times could be better if I must be honest with myself but sometimes these things happen and it is out of our control. It could be fate, it could be the law of the universe at hand but I believe everything happens for a reason no matter how much we may be against it."

Maki could tell that these things weighed a heavy burden on Guy's mind, she didn't need him to talk about it to figure out that much. She always knew Guy as the stoic and aloof one, the man that refused to put his emotions on the forefront. Even though he was not one to show emotions so easily, she knew that he was capable of expressing his humanistic side to his friends and family; conveying love, anger, sadness, happiness along with many others. Serious as he may be at times, Maki liked that he wasn't a robot and completely void of emotions, it actually helped contribute to why she really liked having Guy around.

"Well, I also wanted to ask, well, what do you think about me?" Maki looked into Guy's brown eyes as she asked the question. She wondered how he thought of her seeing that they were friends for a long time.

Guy looked at her confusedly trying to comprehend her question so he asked her to elaborate. "What do you mean, Maki?"

Maki knew that this wasn't going to be easy seeing as she rolled her eyes at how oblivious Guy was even though he was one of the smartest men in the village. She decided to elaborate on the question hoping he understood.

"What do you think of me as a person?" Hopefully, that was good enough of a clue to finally make him realize what she meant.

"Well, you are a valuable asset to this village and your family is well regarded when it comes to skill. You're persevering and refuse to stand down, no matter how bad things may look for you so if that's what you meant." Maki couldn't help but flash a sly grin as she felt giddy about what Guy thought of her. "You're also reckless, boisterous, prideful, and a bit arrogant at times-"

"Okay, stop!" She realized that she wasn't exactly specific enough to Guy so the following question should definitely be straightforward enough.

Calming down, she looked into Guy's eyes and asked with the most sincerity this time, "Guy, what do you think of me as a woman?"

Guy's eyes widened in surprise at her question, he certainly didn't expect for her to ask him that but not trying to lose face, he looked at her as he put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maki, you're a beautiful woman with a foreseeable future ahead of her. You care for your friends and family and have shown many times on numerous occasions that you are capable of handling yourself. If you ask me, I believe you'll make a man very happy one day."

Maki could feel her blush intensify a hundredfold at those words. She decided now or never was the time to express her feelings to the man in her room.

"Guy, what if I said I referred to that man as you?" Maki faced him as she began to move closer to him, she put her hands on both sides of his face as she brought her face towards to him and looked at him with glazed eyes. Their lips a breath apart from each other as she gently placed her lips on his kissing him.

Surprise was a mere understatement for what Guy was experiencing at the moment, it was pure astonishment. Right now, his friend was kissing him and she could feel her body slide up across his body as she wrapped her arms around him slowly pushing down onto her bed. By instinct, Guy held her waist which made Maki moan a bit into his mouth as she took in the musk and sweat that was Guy.

As the kissing continued, Guy could feel the arousal start to hit him at full force as he felt himself start to get erect at the intimate act taking place. As he almost felt himself go to that brink of no return, his mind came back to realization as he realized who he was kissing at the moment, with enough strength, he pushed himself Maki off making her gasp in bewilderment at what was going on.

"Maki, what are you doing?! You're Rena's sister, my **fiancée's** sister! We shouldn't have done this, it's not right." He stood up fixing his disheveled clothes ready to leave until Maki stopped him by grabbing into his sash.

"What the fuck do you mean this isn't right?!" She asked furiously. "Guy, do you know how long I've had feelings for you and had to put it on the backburner just because I didn't want to interfere in what you and Rena-nee had? I've loved you ever since we were teenagers but I didn't act on them out of respect for you and my sister and it hurt that I had to do so but I did! Do you know how hard it is to do something like that, you emotionally absent asshole?! You, the man who barely shows emotions makes me wonder if you even loved my sister in the first place." She was furious as she said those words and didn't care how he felt at the moment.

"I loved Rena and believe me when I say I still do! You're her sister and what happened shouldn't have happened in the first place at all! Maki, is this what you meant when you asked what I thought of you as a woman?" Guy needed answers and the only person who could answer them was the only other inhabitant in the room.

"Yes, that's what I meant you fucking moron! How can you say that if she decided to separate from you?" She spat at him. "You're not together right now and how can you be so sure that you'll get back together again, huh?! Guy, you're not a fucking idiot and I know you're thinking about that question also. Rena-nee is not with you at the moment and as far as I'm concerned, you're fucking single! I looked at this as the opportunity to finally confess my feelings for you and what the fuck do you know, the guy, no fucking pun intended, can't respond back but talks some bullshit about I'm his ex-fiancée's sister! Well, fuck you Guy if you think I'm gonna be all boohoo for you or any man at that!" Maki looked at the man in disdain and disgust as she couldn't believe that this was the man she had fallen in love with.

Guy stayed silent as he was used to during missions but this was more of a solemn silence as he took in Maki's words about everything. Sure, he loved Rena with his heart but what she said was true, what if they didn't get back together? Seeing his best friend locked up for crimes he had no part in and losing his fiancée had put him in a maelstrom of confusion as he tried to figure out what was happening. Sure, he was going to be the Bushin-ryu master but was the loss of all dear to him worth it, if at all?

"Maki, if you can just listen to me for a second-" He tried to gain her attention hoping to alleviate some of the current tension.

"Guy, I told you before and I'll say it again, fuck you if all you're going to talk about is that I'm Rena-nee's sister. You might as well just leave for all I fucking care." At this point, she walked away from him ready to sleep.

"Maki, can you just listen to me for a second, please?" He walked to her bed hoping to at least make her acknowledge his presence. At this point, he was hoping to save whatever friendship they still had left.

"I'm not listening to what you have to say, it's most likely gonna be some bullshit which I'm really not in the mood for." She pulled the blanket on her bed over her body as she began trying to block out Guy's presence in her room. She didn't have to do anything because she knew he would eventually leave at some point.

Amazed at her adamancy, Guy kneeled down in front of her bed as he began speaking, "Maki, I know that you're furious at me for not understanding your feelings. I just need you to listen to me, you're right about me and my emotions but please believe when I say that I love Rena a lot and she will always have a place in my heart no matter what." Yeah, that was just what Maki needed to hear right now, more about Rena. "I'm about to be the leader of the Bushin-ryu clan and I need the support of everybody. You included, Maki. That isn't to say that I've not been different ever since these events have happened with Bison and Shadaloo. If I was to be honest, I would say that you're right to an extent and I would also be lying if I didn't say that you've had a place in my heart as well." He couldn't believe he was saying all this now after that huge argument that had just taken place.

Believing that her ears had deceived her, Maki burst out of her bed looking at Guy as he stood in front of her bed looking down on her wooden floor.

"Guy, what did you just say?" Maki asked trying to get him to repeat that last sentence.

"I said that you have a place in my heart as well. To be honest, I knew that you had some sort of feelings for me but I thought it would be something temporary and you would eventually find yourself someone that you could be with which is why I tried not to acknowledge it." He sat down on her bed waiting for her response.

Maki now sat up on the edge of her bed facing Guy. "Guy, if you knew about my feelings for you, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"As I said, I thought they were temporary and they would eventually fade as time passed. I was also with Rena so that was something to also take into consideration." He then looked at Maki seeing a look of frustration and annoyance on her face.

She lifted his head to make him face her, she then grasped his hand holding it as she looked him in the face, "Guy, my feelings have never changed and it's most likely not going to anytime soon. Guy, why do you allow the past to burden you and stop yourself from moving forward? My feelings for you won't change no matter how much. Carlos knew and I've always talked to him about it and he said I should just keep faith in case something happened. Guy, you should allow yourself to be happy instead of thinking about things that could have happened. That's the past and we can't change it no matter how much we try or want to."

Guy was amazed at Maki's mature outlook on this, he had expected something of what she said to come from him instead of the other way around. Maybe she was right, maybe it was time to move on and look towards the future instead of reveling in the past, maybe he needed to worry about his own happiness. He looked to Maki and began to think if he could find happiness with her but the fact that she was Rena's sister was still something of an issue to him.

"Guy, I know that you're still thinking that I'm Rena-nee's sister and you can't do this but believe me when I say that you certainly can. You just need to let yourself free from all the burdens that come from that," she turned his face to hers to look into the kunoichi's eyes. "Guy, I'm not a child anymore and believe me when I say that I know what I'm asking for."

"Maki, I need you to be completely honest with me," he gives her a look of understanding as he tries to take in what she's asking for. "What do you want for yourself, for me, for us?"

Maki then brings a hand to his face as she looks into those dazzling brown orbs that she knows Guy for.

"Guy, I want you and everything that you are. I want you to make yourself happy and not let the past hold you from your happiness. I want us to have a chance even if it does fail, at least I know that we were actually together once at a point," she brought her other hand holding onto his to his face. "Now I want you to be honest with me. Do you want me, Guy?"

In anticipating silence, Guy thought about everything that brought them to this point. He still believed that he was being unfaithful even though he and Rena were now separated. Could he make this work with Maki, would tensions rise between both sisters? He thought of so many questions that made him feel like this could all go wrong but what would life be if nobody took chances? Maybe Maki was that chance.

"I do but are you sure that we can-"she brought a finger to her lips hearing all that she needed to hear.

"Guy, that's the only answer I need to hear from you." She tilted her head until her lips were upon his once more.

As she knew that he wasn't going to resist this time, Maki put her arms on his shoulders deepening the kiss between the two ninjas. She could feel him grip the curve in her waist as she began moving her arms randomly on his back.

She could feel the taut muscles of Guy as she squeezed each sinew of tissue and she adored that she finally had the chance to do so. Many times she would take a peek a glance whenever Guy was training and she couldn't help but look at him in amazement as she could visualize all the strength and flexibility whenever he hit an opponent. Many thoughts came to her mind when she imagined herself to be the one feeling every square inch of his body such as right now while finally letting her dreams become reality.

Breaking apart for much needed air, Maki couldn't help but feel high off the endorphins circulating through her body as she couldn't help but feel delighted at what was happening between the both of them now.

"Holy crap, you really know how to kiss a girl." Maki said while blissfully smiling at the ninja in front of her.

"It seems that you're aggressive with your acts of intimacy as you are with your fighting." Guy retorted to her.

Maki pushed him down while she snaked up over his body as her mouth went to his ears. "Oh, shut up, you know you like it." She looked down to see Guy's usual orange garbs covering the body that she always wanted to see. Licking her lips, she snaked her hands inside of his shirt as she began to feel around the skin getting little touches of what she was expecting to see sometime later tonight.

Getting what she was trying to do, Guy had to pull her arms from underneath making her groan in annoyance at how he was ruining the mood. There's no way she wanted to go that far with him tonight, right?

"Maki, I don't believe we should do that just yet. I think we should wait for a while before you consider doing something of that magnitude."

"Guy, what did I say? I'm not a damn child anymore and I know exactly what I'm doing. Besides, I'm fucking horny and I don't want you to deny me what I've been waiting for a damn long time." She took her arms from his hands and proceeded to take his shirt off until Guy stopped her again.

"Maki, seriously! Consider what you're thinking of doing, you want to be intimate with the man your sister was engaged to with which I'm not opposed to but wouldn't you rather wait until we've been established and gotten the consent from your family, more importantly your sister?"

Guy was serious about this. To him, sex wasn't just about having some short-lived night of wanton pleasure. He believed that it was a very intimate act that two people who were very much in love could express in no other way possible. He didn't mind doing it but he was thinking more of Maki's sake more so than his. He didn't want to leave any lamenting or tainting scars that could somehow affect her view on relationships or men in general. He knew that Maki was a strong-willed person but this was something that she would probably have regrets about in the future.

"Again with that! Guy, do you think I don't know what I'm doing or even asking?! I'm 23 fucking years old ready to fuck the man I've had my eyes on since for-fucking-ever!" She exclaimed. "Guy, you keep saying that you're doing this for my sake but I'll tell you right now, you're really not. I know what I'm asking and I know the repercussions of what this could bring in the future and if that happens, then it happens but don't you dare tell me I don't know what I'm doing at my age! Guy, I want this so much you have no idea how bad I do. Can't you do this for me, Guy?" Her eyes turned soft when she said that last sentence hoping that he could reconsider his words.

The man sighed as he was totally confused by the situation. As a man, he had a desire for Maki as much as he did when he was with her sister. Taking one of Maki's hands in his, he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb hoping that it would help him concentrate so he could figure out what to do.

Maki put her ear to Guy's chest hearing the faint heartbeats beat within his chest. She knew that she was putting a lot of pressure on Guy at the moment but she didn't care at all. To her, this was what she ultimately wanted and who no better than the man with her right now to do it with?

"Guy, it doesn't take too long to figure out what you should do." She moved up to him as she licked his neck making a soft groan exit his mouth. Liking that reaction, she did it again in which he did groan once more and maybe that was what was needed to influence his decision. She slyly grinned as she moved to his ear and licked the outer shell of it making his grip tighten on the hand he was holding.

"Maki, you should-uh-stop..." He couldn't deny the sensations from the feeling of Maki's tongue on his skin and he didn't want to admit that she was making him feel enjoyment from it.

"Why should I stop?" She licked her lips as she moved her other hand to his waist. "I want you, Guy. Don't you want me? To feel how wet I am for you?"

Guy was surprised to hear how sultry and tender her voice had gotten. This Maki was much different from the loud and hot-blooded Maki he knew. She was dare he say it, sexier than usual. He could feel his usual fortified and stoic composure breaking one crack at a time by her actions.

Knowing that she was beginning to get her way, Maki put her hands back under his shirt as she began to move them down to feel his skin once more. She was surprised at her own actions having never done something like this but she followed some sort of female instinct as her hands began to explore everything that was Guy. She had full-on contact with his torso as she could feel the definition of his abdominals which was dangerously close to her main target. She planted little kisses on his jaw and chin as she began to loosen his gi hoping that it would come off very soon.

The Bushin-ryu ninja could feel Maki's hands which he had to describe as very soft and gentle moving down to the region of his penis. Even though he wanted to wait after a certain some time had gone by; at this point he couldn't help but to give into captivating temptation because right now at the moment, there was no way Maki was letting him go tonight.

"Alright, I'll do it." He said to the woman above him as he held his head and mentally cursed his male physiology.

Looking at the man below her, Maki couldn't help but do mental backflips in her head as Guy finally succumbed to her wily and lustful antics.

Now that the persuading was done, she could finally get down to real business as she pulled her top over her head.

"You're certainly not one for wasting time, are you?" He couldn't help but say this as she began removing her clothes rather quickly.

"They say no time is like the present," she put her arms around him while looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face. "Now take your damn clothes off; I'm tired of waiting."

Seeing that she was right, Guy stood up and began to take off his orange gi and the mesh suit underneath. Maki looked at him with an entranced glint on her face as he began to take his upper clothing off and couldn't help but look at the most spectacular example of the male body she had ever seen in her life. She stared upon him in awe as his body was bathed in the moonlight from her window and exemplified every muscle on his person. She couldn't even put into any words of the sight before her.

Guy raised an eyebrow at the look on Maki's face; lascivious, entranced, mesmerized. Did she really like looking at his body like that? "Maki, you act like you haven't seen a man's body before. Does mine really seem that amazing to you?"

Shaking out of her daze, she looked at him and asked him, "Wait, what'd you say?"

"Do you really like my body that much, Maki?"

"Well yeah. Guy, do you think I could look at some other guy the way I'm looking at you right now? Of course not, I know there are many guys who have a body just like you but it's because it is _you_ that I can't help but look at you like that." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss much more intense and passionate than the earlier ones she had given him. Now that she had contact with his skin, Maki could feel her lust start to take over her body as she felt Guy's physique enveloping her smaller one.

Maki could feel the arousal between her legs getting much more intense now as she continued to kiss him with her tongue. Thoughts were becoming hazy in her head as Guy continued to make out with her. Not trying to prolong it any longer, she pushed Guy while still in a lip-lock as her hands moved down to his orange pants and she began loosening the sash trying to get them off herself. She could feel his hardness pressing on her leg and it only made her surer to go through with this tonight, she was glad that Guy wasn't resisting her advances and just giving in.

A myriad of sounds reverberated in the room: pants, shallow breathing, and tongues upon each other. Guy could see that Maki was hastily trying to shed his pants, she probably thought he was taking too long in which he had to admit, and he was. He was just so used to when he and Rena would take their time before commencing any act of lovemaking whatsoever. Maki was contrast to Rena: wild, aggressive, impatient. As crazy as he was to admit it, he kind of liked the different subtleties the two Genryusai sisters had. He helped Maki kick his pants off as he was now in his underwear with his erection standing tall.

Maki got off as she took in the sight of Guy in nothing but white boxers and did she have a quite an eyeful of him.

"I'm guessing that you're ready seeing that you have quite a tent standing up right now." Maki couldn't help but squeeze the clothed genitals which made Guy groan; judging by his size, she could tell that he was much well-endowed and to her, that was a plus seeing that she wanted to scream tonight.

"I find it funny how you say that I haven't taken off my clothes but you still have yours on." Looking upon her body, Maki realized he was right about that fact.

To be fair, Maki brought Guy's hands to chest where she was now wearing a black sports bra. She now laid down on the bed ready for Guy and told him, "If that's the case, then just take them off. It shouldn't be too hard, right?" She said with a toothy grin.

The feeling in Guy's loins made him see red with lust and as his hands laid in Maki's bosom, he didn't want to waste any more time. He started removing the sports bra as Maki lifted her arms up for him to do so. Finally throwing the piece of clothing to some spot, he couldn't help but marvel at the size of Maki's chest, he always knew that she was a pretty well-endowed woman but seeing them in person made his breathing more shallow and his arousal increase in ways that he didn't know that was possible. Maybe it was the fact that it was Maki, his friend for years and Rena's sister, maybe it was his lust talking for him, maybe it was the lack of composure that he always put on for the village; maybe it was a combination of all those things and more but one thing he did know that he couldn't doubt no matter what he did.

Maki Genryusai was one of the most sexually attractive women he had ever seen in his life.

Maki looked at Guy as he couldn't help but stare at her now exposed chest. She felt like she should've been embarrassed having him look at her like that but for some reason when it came to Guy, she just liked it and it also gave her some confidence.

"You know, you can touch them if you want." Maki said in a low voice to the man standing above her.

"It's tempting but I'm not exactly done stripping you just yet." She was surprised by how husky his voice sounded to her ears.

When Guy said he was going to strip off her clothes, he meant **everything**. He moved his hands down to the her leggings and proceeded to take them off, his hands reached her waist and started pulling them down making Maki squirm her legs as she helped him in taking them off. After a quick removing of the leggings, he checked to see the last piece of clothing shielding himself from the coveted prize.

A blood-red thong stained from Maki's arousal.

"Are you gonna keep staring at them or are you gonna take them off?" She chided making Guy look at her with a scowl. Not to let her words deter him from the finish line, Guy gripped the flimsy piece of clothing and yanked it off tearing it in the process.

To say this surprised her was an understatement. Maki was completely caught off guard as her underwear now lied in torn pieces on her bedroom floor. She never thought that the composed Guy could be so aggressive but she always did like surprises.

Maki couldn't help but feel entirely exposed from Guy's staring. It wasn't like she had never gotten naked in front of a man, far from it. It was more of the fact that this was actually happening between the man she had stored feelings for such a long this very moment.

Maki now stood up and pushed herself against Guy's chest, at this point there were no signs of clothing separating them anymore sans Guy's boxers.

"So what do you think, huh? Pretty fuckable body, huh?" Maki goaded seeing that Guy could not keep his eyes off her.

Guy cleared his throat with a cough as he responded to Maki's statement, "Well, you are very attractive and I'd be lying if I said that your body wasn't…desirable." He couldn't help the faint blush that appeared on his face at the moment.

Maki still sensed that reservedness within Guy and assured him that she was not Rena. "Guy, I'm not Rena-nee. You don't have to be so careful around me or worry about hurting my feelings. I can take care of myself so just let go around me. Can you do that for me?" She kissed him trying to emphasize her point. "Please?"

"I have to apologize. I keep thinking about Rena and I and I realize it's not fair to you at all. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"I know that she'll always have a place in your heart but right now I want you to think about me and only me," she gently squeezed his balls eliciting a moan from him. "Now, I want to see those boxers come off and seeing that you took everything off me, I'm going to strip you for my prize. I mean you literally just tore my panties off which I really liked by the way."

Maki's hands moved to the white polyester boxers as they were now within the waistband and she started pulling them down slowly exposing the brown pubic hair lying above his manhood. Taking a page from Guy's book, she pulled them down with no wasted time whatsoever; it was now pure skin on skin.

She had a feeling she was going to be impressed with his size and she was glad he didn't disappoint.

"Holy shit, you're hung like a horse. I can't believe Rena-nee took this inside her for all these years." She couldn't help but absentmindedly lick her lips at the size of his cock.

Taking a look at the polyester boxers, she snickered at them making Guy think she was laughing at his size.

"Is it that funny to look at?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Ceasing her chuckling, Maki waved her hands in defense alleviating him that she was not laughing at his size, "What? No, no, no! I'm not laughing at your dick, your boxers is what's funny. I didn't think you wore polyester."

"They help when I train and when I have to go on missions. Cotton rips too easily and why are we having this conversation?"

"Come on, it's funny. Laugh a bit, you're way too serious at times," she couldn't help but find some humor in this but in actuality there was humor in this whole situation between the two of them.

Maki forcefully pushed Guy onto her bed as they were finally naked and she couldn't help but look at him with this look of desire that resembled a starving lion with a steak in front of it. Even Maki was wondering why she was acting like a cat in heat but at this point it didn't matter.

Maki's head moved down Guy's waist and stopped right at Guy's cock. The fleshy appendage was throbbing vigorously, her dainty fingers slid through the rigid flesh and the river of veins that stood out. She could feel how hot he was and she couldn't help but massage it for a bit, it was hot to the touch but it gave a relaxing and warm feeling.

Guy couldn't help but groan at how smooth and gentle Maki's fingers were. He found it surprising that a girl who was so rough around the edges could have such soft fingers but then again, it only reminded him that Maki was a woman.

With a lick of her lips, the young kunoichi put her face closer to Guy's cock and she could feel the warmth emanating off at a much personal level now. She looked to the tip to see that some precum made an appearance and it started to cover it bit by bit. She opened her mouth and couldn't help but lick the clear liquid with her tongue, this made Guy release a hiss from the sensation. She found that noise funny as she knew fellatio could make even the bravest of men give in to their innermost desires.

Now taking a few licks from the bottom to the top, she could honestly say that Guy didn't taste that bad to her. Maybe it was her lust stopping her gustatory senses from working fully but she didn't really give a damn about that right now. The licks were slow trying to savor the taste but they started to gradually increase as she got used to it. She wrapped her oral organ around the pole of flesh making Guy's hisses increase in volume. She removed herself as Guy looked down to see what Maki was going to do now.

"I need you to hold my head down for a while." She blatantly told him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Guy inquired.

"Well, to blow your mind, I first need to blow you first, now don't I?" She opened her mouth making him look inside the salivated orifice. "Besides, you'll like it. I'm pretty confident when it comes to sucking dick."

He looked at her confusedly as she said that. "Wait, you've done this before?"

"To like three guys so don't get it twisted! It's not like I do this to every guy out there. Just a select few and you are part of that club. You should be grateful." She stated with a smirk on her face.

Rolling his eyes, he didn't feel like hearing anymore about her fellating escapades so he pulled her hair, albeit gently and brought her over to his cock.

Maki now took him inside her mouth as she lowered her head on every inch that she thought was possible for her to take in. She wasn't kidding when she said Guy was big, her mouth could accommodate him but it wasn't easy at all. She took a breath from her nose and slowly slid her mouth as far down as she could without harming herself.

Even though she was being very boastful before, Maki couldn't help but feel the huge organ start to stretch her mouth. She never sucked off a man this big before and she was starting to feel the aftermath of it in her jaw. Not trying to feel weakness, she continued with the fellatio as her tongue swirled all around it like it was a Popsicle. She lifted her head until she brought it down and she repeated the same motions for as long as she could.

The feeling of Guy's hands on her head made her much more dedicated to seeing him release all the white goodness in her mouth. There was no way she would fail, she was a Bushin-ryu kunoichi! Taking another breath through her nose, she increased her sucking and her blond lair now resembled a blur of yellow on Guy's penis.

Guy could feel himself on the brink of releasing his seed into the mouth of the woman with his dick in her mouth and the increase of speed didn't make it any much easier. He pushed his hands down on her head to help with the suction of Maki's lips and it was accelerating the process of his eventual orgasm. Guy could feel the beads of sweat roll down his head as he tried to hold it in but realized he couldn't do so anymore.

"Maki, I'm about to-ahh-come." He groaned out.

Maki internally smiled once she heard that. With a few more sucks, she felt the generous amount of seed shoot its way in her mouth. She continued sucking even after he started releasing spurts of semen in her mouth which made him grip her head harder. Once she determined that it was over, Guy released her hair and Maki pulled herself up from his flaccid member with an audible pop.

Guy fell back to the bad and this was a man that had crazy amounts of stamina for hours on end. He felt his chest heaving as he was regaining some of his breath back from the exerted energy on his end.

Maki on the other hand looked delirious and a bit exhausted if she had to put it into words. She looked at her reflection on her hand mirror and noticed that some of the white liquid stuck to the corners of her mouth and dribbled down her chin, she realized she hadn't swallowed yet.

Looking at Guy down on her bed with his legs apart, she slyly smirked and stood over him as he was still recovering.

"Hey, your cum is still in my mouth, you know?" To prove her point, she opened her mouth and revealed her maw to him making him wonder why she was showing this to him.

"Listen, if you're going to swallow, then just swallow," he said while looking past her face to the ceiling. "Right now, I need to rest for a while."

Maki did as told and swallowed. "Well, hurry up, I want to get off too." Maki started grinding both of their genitals together making both of them sigh at the sensation.

Even though Guy was enjoying this, he had to get Maki to stop. "Maki, give me some time. Male orgasms take time to recover from."

She stopped which Guy was thankful for. One thing he was right about was that men who came couldn't get it up that quickly unless they porn stars (which Maki watched a lot admittedly).

"I'm giving you three minutes and after that, you're going to do the same for me. Got that?" Maki demanded regardless of how long it was going take for him to recover. If he couldn't use his dick at the moment, surely his mouth would be of use.

Not trying to argue with the woman, he gave into her demands. As he closed his eyes for the time being, he could hear Maki letting out many moans and he wondered what she was doing. Even though his body told him to rest, he was curious about the moans so he stood up from his position and what he saw made him widen his eyes in surprise.

Right now, Maki was masturbating with her fingers inside her vagina moaning with increasing volume. That fellatio really turned her on as her fingers were now being coated with her vaginal fluids. The tiny jolts made her lower body spasm and she couldn't help but contentedly sigh at the feeling of her fingers. She stopped as she realized the three minutes were long and gone, and that it was Guy's turn to please her. She looked at Guy and wondered why he stared at her, she smirked realizing that he was watching her get off and that seemed to help the mood according to her.

"I see you liked that show just now," she sauntered over him with a playful look in her eyes. "Come on, I did say you were going to do the same for me. So start licking."

"I'm not a dog, Maki." Guy retorted.

"You're right, dogs normally just do what they're told." Maki huffed back with a smirk.

Guy moved to Maki's center. He couldn't help but look at the erotic image of Maki's womanhood; it was puffy, wet, and he couldn't help but look at the trimmed yellow tuft of pubic hair above her clitoris. He stared at the folds of skin concealing her insides, he could see it twitching a bit while his cock was pulsating and making him give into his primal urges but he calmed it down.

He spread her folds apart and looked at the glistening and tantalizing pink flesh before him. Not trying to waste any time, he moved his head down and gave it a lick. This made Maki coo while she stared at the man between her legs.

"Oh god, Guy. Do that again." Maki begged in a quiet voice.

Listening to her request, he did it again which made Maki whimper. Seeing Maki acting so timid when it came to this surprised him, he was so used to her brash and loud demeanor that he wondered how she was able to defend Metro City in his absence. Many times he would ask her to be quiet but this time, he actually wanted her to make some noise.

Guy held the inside of her legs as he put his tongue deeper inside to reach every inch within her pink walls. His tongue lapped up all her love juices and he could feel her legs shake as he held on to them reassuring that he was doing something right. He remembered a trick that he did with Rena every time he went down on her, it was fairly interesting to say the least. He spelled things with his tongue, whether it be random objects, names or even what day it was. Taking his tongue out, Maki let out a annoyed groan as she wanted Guy to keep going and just when she was going to ask him, he put his tongue inside her again silencing her and ceasing any type of question she was going to ask.

Thinking about what he was going to do as he still continued his cunnilingus session, Guy finally knew what he was going to spell. Removing his tongue, his tongue curved all over Maki until it spelled an 'M'. He went on to spell more letters until he spelt out 'A-K-I'. Maki didn't realize why his tongue was all over the place but she had to admit that it felt amazing right now. Guy proceeded to spell out more letters as he went back to work, he decided to start off with the letter 'G', that was enough for Maki to grab onto his head which he didn't mind. He continued until he spelt out the letters 'E-N-R-Y-U-S-A-I'.

Maki could feel the many surges of miniscule jolts coursing through her nether regions, she bit her lip as she tried to make sure that her family didn't hear the noises coming from her room. To her, Guy's tongue was like heaven right now and she couldn't help but give him some sort of credit. She could feel herself on the verge of climax and judging by the many shakes of her body, it was going to be a big one. As she was now in a delirious state of ecstasy, Maki stopped to take notice of the man sucking on her clit; that was a very sensitive spot for her or for any woman as a matter of fact. She could feel the little bean-shaped piece of flesh being licked and sucked on and it was driving her crazy because she wanted to come so badly right now.

"Come on Guy, I'm almost there..." She breathed out.

In all honesty, Guy knew that she was close also. Judging by her labored breathing and the many quivers of her legs; her beautiful pale legs. He increased the suction upon her clit until Maki could no longer hold on anymore.

Quickly taking his head back from her entrance, Guy saw the rush of juices flow from her like a bursting dam. It reminded him of the waterfalls he mediated under while he was in Japan. He could see her body slightly convulse as it tried to recover from the recent climax. Even though Maki could handle herself, he couldn't just leave her like that. He pulled her up and rested her shaking body against his. He could see the euphoric look on her face as their bodies were now against each other. Her breathing and the afterglow from the orgasm made Maki look beautiful in his eyes. Even if Maki was a very hot-blooded and brash woman, he couldn't deny her beauty no matter how much he wanted to.

Turning her head to Guy, Maki looked at him with a toothy smile on her face with glazed eyes. "Fuck, you did better much than I expected. Consider yourself lucky." Maki said with bravado.

"You seem to have some tsundere qualities. I think you should work on that." Guy responded to her.

"Can't help it, it's kind of who I am and I'm not really good with things like this in case you haven't noticed," she snuggled more against as he held her. "Besides, this feels pretty damn nice and we haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

"Maki, we can still stop if you want to. You don't have to do this."

"Guy, are you still going on about that? I **want** to do this and I told myself if I got this far, I wouldn't change my mind. Damn it Guy, just do this for me."

"Are you sure, Maki?" Guy asked determinedly.

Instead of saying another word, she brought her lips to his and held his face while doing so. If he didn't understand how much she wanted this, maybe more reassurance was needed.

"Does that answer your question?" She said with a smirk on her face.

As Guy acquiesced to the young kunoichi's determination, he couldn't help but hold her hand as she had the look of a predator on her face.

"Before we do this, I need to get some protection. There's no way I'm going to risk impregnating you, that's a Pandora's Box I don't need to open." With that being said, he went to his pants and retrieved a condom from his wallet.

"Wait, you actually keep a condom in your wallet?" Maki asked while chuckling at him.

"It's something I've kind of picked up from Cody. Don't look too much into it, I haven't cheated on Rena _until_ now." Opening the square packet, Guy sighed and realized this was really going to happen.

"Wait, let me put it on," Maki offered to the Bushin-ryu ninja. "Besides, it's kind of nice that you're thinking ahead unlike some of these other idiots that would put their dick into just about anything with a beating pulse. Plus, you're not cheating."

Maki looked at Guy's cock and an audible gulp could be heard coming from her, she couldn't believe that this was finally happening. The man that she had adored so much was going to be one with her.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Those were the only two actions on her mind as she looked up at Guy. Guy noticed her apprehensiveness and did her best to calm her down.

"Maki, it's okay. There's no need to rush this and remember, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Guy, I'm going to do this. It's just-I can't believe this is about to happen." Maki stayed adamant with her decision and was calming her nerves now. It was do or die at this point and nothing was going to stop her.

'Come on, Maki! Don't be a bitch now just when the best part is coming soon!' Her mind told her.

"Okay, I'm ready and I wanna be on top." She stated with confidence and conviction.

Guy didn't say anything and simply obeyed her request. He laid down on her bed and allowed Maki full control of his body as he waited for her to make her move.

Maki lifted her hips and descended on Guy, she was now hurting and only the tip was the only thing that made it inside her entrance. Breathing once more, she lowered herself inch by inch until all of Guy was finally inside her.

"Holy shit, it fucking hurts!" Maki screamed out making Guy jump up and hold her.

"Maki, what's wrong? Is it too much?" He asked trying to find out why she was hurting so much. Deciding to pull out, he looked down to see liquid streams of scarlet flowing out of Maki and it caused his eyes to widen at the realization at what just happened.

"Maki, you were a virgin?" Guy asked Maki while she was still breathing.

The young woman could only hiss at the girth inside her while she was getting used to it. Even though her mind was trying to get used to the searing pain that she felt like no other in her life, she still answered Guy.

"Yeah, I decided a long time ago to give my first time to the man who I know wouldn't brag about it like a dickhead. I was serious when I said I love you Guy and if this isn't proof enough, then I don't know what to tell you. Crazy that I still had a hymen, huh?" She started moving a bit but it was really painful doing so and couldn't help but state her displeasure. "If I'd have known it hurt this fucking much, I would've just bought a toy and gotten it over with. Anyway, let me get a breather for a few seconds."

Guy held her and she stayed still until she decided that she was ready to continue. Even though he wasn't one to be judgmental, he couldn't help but still be in awe that Maki was a virgin. He remembered her rebellious years when she was a biker gang leader while young and he thought she had done many things which were not limited to criminal activities but sexual ones also. He couldn't help but feel ashamed thinking Maki was a loose woman, she came from the same family that Rena was in so that should have been enough for him. Maybe there was more to Maki then meets the eye.

"Guy, I'm ready." She told him in a low voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am," she looked up to him with a cheeky grin. "Guy, I want you to fuck the shit out of me."

"I think taking it gently would favor you more at the moment." Guy responded back.

"Pfft, almost every girl always wants it gentle their first time. Remember, I'm not like most girls and I can _endure_ pain. Now fuck me, Guy!" She slowly started moving her hips feeling the stinging pain transition into blissful pleasure.

And to her, it was fucking amazing.

Always the one to respect his lover's request, Guy started moving without the usual gentleness he was accustomed to. Maki's vagina felt snug and tight but of course that could be alluded to her deflowering. His movement was swift which was reminiscent of his battling style, the quick movements was bringing him to climax but he had no reason to release himself just yet. If he was going to do this, then he wanted to make sure that Maki was feeling good herself.

"Yes, oh god! It's good, so fucking good!" Maki screamed out ignoring whoever had picked up on the loud noises.

Maki couldn't believe that this was happening at this moment. She could feel Guy plunging his cock into many delicate spots inside her core and she couldn't help but scream out in joy. The hard thrusts could only increase her lust as she held Guy by the shoulders not wanting to let go anytime soon. Her hips moved by instinct and she could feel herself getting close to orgasm the more they continued.

She wanted him to fuck her, to let out all unbridled reservedness and release all the pent up frustration that had ailed him for all those weeks. The ferventness in his thrusts was amazing and it brought out a side that she found very exciting and different from how she usually acted.

The best part was that she absolutely loved it.

Guy could feel the threshold on his orgasm breaking and he could feel the tiny string snap in his mind. He was close and judging by the increase in the movement of Maki's hips, she was pretty damn close too. Guy noticed that her moans were increasing with volume and even though she had most likely woken somebody up, he put his mouth over hers.

Maki's eyes enlarged as she felt the lips of Guy's on hers. Not wanting to be left behind, she inserted her tongue inside his mouth and coiled it with his. This passionate act of extreme French kissing could only make her brain feel like mush. The kiss melted her and it was amazing how it left her speechless; her arms wrapped around his neck as she pushed her mouth deeper into his trying to be as close as possible.

"Guy, I can feel something-oh god-" Maki couldn't even finish her sentence letting the pleasure take over her. Her tousled and damp hair was matted to her face, the sweat pouring down her body had accumulated on the wooden floor. To her, every nerve was screaming to let her release.

Guy quickened his pace as he continued thrusting his hips making both of them come to their breaking point. He screamed out his release and felt the rubber contraceptive fill up with his seed. Maki quickly followed while clinging on to Guy, she screamed out not taking part into consideration that someone might hear but they had already gone too deep to even care at this point.

Maki felt her body go limp as it landed on top of Guy's torso. The rush of the orgasm still in her mind made a euphoric smile appear on her face. She looked up to Guy to see that his eyes were closed as he was also trying to gain some of his breath back.

Moving up to the ninja, she couldn't help but give him a peck on his lips making his eyes open at the little gesture. She also couldn't help but draw lazy figures on his chest before speaking, "That was pretty amazing for my first time, who knew Mr. Serious could be such an animal in bed?"

"Well, you did say that you wanted it like that. I just complied to your wishes and did as you asked." Even though he really wanted to say that it felt amazing also, he decided to leave it at those words.

Maki plopped on Guy's chest with her bosom, what happened after that surprised her. She could feel Guy's cock hardening while still inside her which made a lustful smile appear on her face.

"I see that you weren't satisfied either, huh?" She removed herself from his cock and got another condom. After putting it on, she laid down on her bed spread eagle waiting for Guy to take her again.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting." She spread her folds again enticing him seeing that he wasn't considering turning her offer down.

Even if Guy wanted to deny it and he vehemently wanted to, he knew that his sex drive was at the forefront of his mind and it would not let him turn this down. He jumped at Maki which made her playfully squeal and he once again thrust into her.

'Why do you do this to me, Maki?' He thought as his movements were more violent, more erratic, and more wanton. He lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder to go deeper inside her; deeper than he ever did before.

The kunoichi was surprised by Guy's sudden actions, maybe it was due time that the gentleness faded and the ferocity came out. She would've loved to say something but a particular spot inside was being rubbed which made her bite her lip and low whimpers leave her mouth. Her eyes were closed and the electricity running through her made her grip her bed sheets like her life depended on it.

The constant thrusts was bringing Guy to that point again as he could feel himself about to release once more. "Arrgh!" He screamed out as he emptied his seed into the condom while gripping Maki's thigh. The fatigue finally kicked in as he removed himself from Maki's core, he laid down on the bed breathing hard. He was not looking forward to waking up tomorrow as his pelvis would probably be a hindrance for his instructing classes in the morning.

Maki's position mirrored Guys as she could only stare into the ivory barrier that was her ceiling, she could see many colors swarming around her dizzied head. Even though she knew what just happened was real, she still couldn't believe that it actually well, happened.

"I don't know if you can see it but I can see stars. Colorful and beautiful stars floating all around my head." She told Guy while reaching her hand out to touch his.

"That's just dopamine and endorphins giving you a sense of fulfillment." He clearly understood what she was talking about seeing as he was experiencing something similar, he decided to keep it to himself.

Seeing how close they were, Maki crawled up to him and gave him a kiss this time, it was gentle and unrushed unlike their previous fervent ones. Guy couldn't help but respond by wrap his arms around her and kiss her back also.

"You know, you did miss out on giving me one more orgasm but two is good enough so I'll let it slide." Maki's chest wrapped around his arm as she couldn't help but want to feel closer. They already did the deed tonight so it couldn't really hurt?

In Guy's mind, all he thought about was Rena, his estranged sweetheart. He didn't know how he would be able to stand in front of her without him telling the truth. He was always honest with her, it was one of the primary reasons why they loved each other in the first place. How could he be able to tell Rena what just happened tonight? He closed his eyes just trying to piece everything together.

Maki looked at Guy and just by looking at him, she knew that he was deep in thought. She knew what he was going through because her mind was going through something similar. She turned Guy's head and pressed her forehead against his. She spoke, "Guy, we'll be okay. I know that you still have feelings for my sister and you always will. They'll always be there regardless of what happened between us. I don't regret any of this even if it is for just tonight, I just want to know what I mean to you. Guy, please tell me."

The man next to her couldn't help but sigh at her request but seeing as a lot of things were said between the two of them just this night, he at least owed her that much. Guy pulled her closer making the both of their eyes meet.

"Maki, you mean a lot to me and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything that occurred tonight. I just have no idea how to tell Rena seeing that it would be unfair to keep her in the dark. It…just wouldn't be right." He told her with the utmost sadness in his voice.

"Then don't."

"What?" He questioned.

"Don't keep it a secret then and just tell her," Maki then brought one of her hands to Guy's face and caressed it as she looked at him with a sense of determination on her face. "Guy, Rena's my sister and I love her too much to keep this a secret from her. Remember, she's my sister and a woman you were also involved with who you still have some feelings for. Rena-nee will probably be pissed at us for a while and that's okay, she'll get over it. Guy, I really don't want to sound all sappy but I really want _us_ to have something. Do you think something like that could happen?"

"It can but it would be a bit…challenging at first." He had no reason to lie to her and he could only hope that she understood.

"Guy, can you learn to fully love me at some point in the future? You know, once this whole Rena situation is figured out?"

Too see the usual hot-blooded Maki like this made his heart beat fast but maybe there was something there for the both of them. "We could but are you sure you want to pursue something like this?"

Maki had no choice but to gingerly laugh at him. "What, isn't letting you fuck my brains out enough of an answer?"

"Not really and I'm really being serious here Maki."

"Yes, I want this and I know what I'm asking for. Besides, it's nice to know that I did this with someone that wouldn't just up and leave the girl like that. So to answer your question, yeah, I want this relationship or thing we have over here." Maki's eyelids were starting to become heavy and she could feel the fatigue finally kick in.

"When should we tell Rena about us then?"

"It makes no sense for us to keep it from her so let's just tell her in the morning. Right now, I'm too freaking exhausted to care and I'm sure someone already heard us." She pulled her comforter to cover their nude forms.

"You really don't waste any time, do you?" He couldn't help but be confused yet amused by Maki's hands-on approach in life.

"Time's too short to worry over bullshit, Mr. Always Serious. Now come on, I want to sleep and the next time we do this, you owe me an orgasm." Maki nestled her head into the Bushin-ryu ninja's chest and started drifting off.

Seeing that he couldn't get a word in edgewise, he felt the grasp of sleep start to claim him also. Guy pulled Maki and wrapped his arms around her waist. Maki without any thought wrapped her arms around.

"Good night Maki." He sparsely said to her.

The two fighters had no idea what the morning would bring them but they would welcome it in stride. There was no point in reveling about the past, it didn't really matter at this point. It was something to look forward to even though they had some worries but relationships were like that, right? Unsure of what the future was holding, unsure of what experiences they would encounter, unsure about everything.

From friends to lovers in one night, their bond would now be cemented in more ways than one and that was something they could live with.


End file.
